jewelpet_candadofandomcom-20200214-history
Artificial Royale Battle 2
Another part of the Royale Battle has been uploaded by the Jewelpet Candado to make the fan to pay a attention. This time the fight is mainly between Puto and the 3 upraded Aliases of Herman. Story First term All the Jewelpet has been locked into King Ramir's cage in his spaceship. Some say King Ramir's spaceship inside is 100% look like Prince Ryan's spaceship but his ship is 15 times bigger then Prince Ryan's ship. The Jewelpet think that they are in a flight but King Ramir keep saying no, King Ramir warn all the Jewelpet that they will never ever go back to Jewel Land again. Order to save them is to go to the ship and disguise as a female cleaner. Herman success free all the Jewelpet, But he was caught as Herman on their way to Exit. King Ramir called her Kandashdi Al-Khatal, The famous Islamic padlock in Candadia. Puto attack all the Jewelpet but it was a fail attempt, Rald attack Puto to avoid the laser but Rald was caught by Puto . Since Rald is Labra's boyfriend. The situation became worst. Labra cried so loud until of all the Jewelpet fall from the ship. Second Term All Jewelpet fall from the ship and Herman told them to escaped via broom and Anby, Rossa and Lollip even his self are the left characters in the screen. But Herman force them to escape, but Rossa is worried about his love. Then they escaped, But Herman was caught again by Puto, he didn't notice Puto is also fall from the ship and laser him, Rossa cried onto Herman. But Herman didn't die, When Herman landed on the ground he create a hole to trap Puto and make rocks for the hole after Puto landed to the hole. Now Herman is in Earthquake form and produce Gigabyte Herman and steps onto the trap he made but the trap didn't work Puto shoot laser onto Gigabyte Herman was affected Earthquake Herman and throw away both them like a toy. Herman was hurt a lot, But Herman ignore the pain and his wound he got from Puto, He want to save the Jewelpet for the better future. Puto continue to shoot laser, Herman create a stronger barrier to protect his self and Gigabyte Herman, now Herman put Gigabyte Herman into the underground and made the powerful attempt to crashed onto Puto, but Puto quickly produce a powerful shield which the black part surrounded Puto the glowing black protect him. So Gigabyte Herman was defeated which didn't affected Herman. Third Term Now, Earthquake Herman call the other 2 aliases, Cyclone Herman made the second Attempt, He used Hurricane Twister to break the shield. Until he intense it, but Puto fly up which made Cyclone Herman to spin and got dizzy, Now It's Thunderbolt Herman's turn. He use the Lightning Movement and Wah-Jane attack. But after the 3 times to break the shield, Puto produce Multiple lasers. to avoid Thunderbolt Herman, now Thunderbolt Herman fall. The other lasers target the other 2 aliases, Cyclone and Earthquake Herman. But Earthquake Herman got sad because they can't break the shield. thunderbolt Herman use his sword to make raining Thunder to break the shield without being hit by laser. He produce thousands of thousand of lightnings to break the shield. But nothings happen, Earthquake Herman use Gigabyte Herman's arms to grab Puto and throw away it hardly. Now they made their first chance by collage all their powers to defeat Puto. Cyclone Herman used Cyclone Carier to lift Thunderbolt Herman, his self, Earthquake Herman and Gigabyte Herman and fly through the space and going back to Earth to Puto. While Puto is trap. Puto destroy the trap and produce his powerful Laser. All of the Aliases ready for the powerful impact. Thunderbolt Herman use his new power Mega Thunder slay and Cyclone Herman use his new power Mega Hurricane Driller , All of them forced their power to break the laser and it was successfull plan and All of them hit Puto and a large explosion happen which the entire Philippines affected. The video ends here. Jewelpet Candado will upload the third part in the next few days to find out the fight result. Situation All humans and Jewelpet leave the Philippines because it's too dangerous. This required for them as a space to fight Puto. The background become Red-Yellow world cause Herman produce their powerful attack Jewelpet Combo by collage of their powers. Category:Official Videos